Oral malodor, also known as bad breath or halitosis, is a common condition afflicting many people. The origin of oral malodor may be physiological or pathological in nature. However, even for individuals having healthy periodontal tissues and practicing good oral hygiene, the back of the tongue is a significant source of oral malodor due to the production of volatile sulfur compounds.
Various devices are known for addressing oral malodor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,197 discloses a tongue hygiene device shaped like a toothbrush but with a wider than normal head, short bristles and a scraper. Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,334 discloses a candy having a soft side and a hard side, wherein the hard side has a raised pattern to help scrape the tongue. However, it remains desirable to find have an easy-to-use device that helps fight oral malodor, and the present invention is directed to such a device.